


: A

by LinC229



Series: 海军年轻AU [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 角色乱炖
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 波鲁萨利诺仍然大喇喇坐在地上，仰望着有些迟疑又恍然的泽法，理直气壮地说，好像几年前的某一天，他也是这么从喝得烂醉的调情对象的床上爬起来逃跑。





	: A

波鲁萨利诺和谁打了个赌，目前在老师办公室接受批评教育。泽法想瞅着（zhao）那年轻人的眼睛——很难讲明。也许为了方便施压，或者只是想。因为对方不常摘掉自己那副丑了吧唧的黄镜片。他真的不能理解现在年轻人的生活态度，包括盃规矩地戴着海军帽不算，外面还要套一层兜帽。火系人类就这么不怕热？

“哦？是这样么，老师。那麻烦您帮我动个手？”已是正式海军的年轻人双手插袋，不知轻重地把上身探向他，轻摇肩膀，好像毒蛇挑衅。恶质的微笑在他的嘴唇上闪动。不知从何时开始，年轻人在两人独处时常常张开獠牙。

同一天晚上泽法在一片火热祥和的气氛里喝光那杯酒的时候就知道坏了。他又察觉到同样的笑意，虽然回头时对方很快就隐没在团簇的菜鸟海军中。话说回来，这不是他第三届学生的毕业会吗？波鲁萨利诺于处理人脉关系上倒真是无可指摘。

他猛地站起，空空如也的酒杯在桌子上颤抖几秒，一只手斜刺里伸过来扶住了他。

“您还好吗？”是盃低沉熟稔声音，使泽法的心微微放下来，“您最好离席，休息一会儿。”

泽法点了点头，任凭盃半拖半搀扶着他往人群更稀疏处去。绕过转角，上了一层楼——他被扶到某个单人休息室中，门被盃离去时匆匆合上，将喧闹也一并关在外头。一杯水放在床头柜上，明明是轻而易举的动作，他想去捉住，却成了拨弄，反而全洒在裤子上。杯子坠地发出闷响，被一脚踩成三个碎瓣。

面前站了个影影绰绰的人形，泽法听见幻觉般叹息声，他甚至不用抬头，嘴唇就擅自地倾吐出来：“……是你你往、酒里……”

紫色短发的年长者张口结舌，最终保持沉默。药物作用下他无法发出更多有意义的声音，呼喝令止变得可笑起来。不过这个是波鲁萨利诺——悄无声息地，以光束穿过缝隙，再度于近处凝结成人形，是他常用的恶作剧手法。之间的关系可以打个零分，而同为海军，他们缺少互取性命的动机，泽法自认还未到需要呼喊救命的程度。

“您这么想也可以。不过，您可是自愿喝下去的。”

波鲁萨利诺说。前学生不再笑了，泽法的五感中只剩下视觉还算清晰，他双手摸索着撑住椅子扶手，仰起头看着对方，身量高瘦的学生的阴影正打在他的额头上，将他的五官都笼在其中。

他想到被抓住赌局现场时，他的前学生和现学生闪躲的眼神。波鲁萨利诺作为学长倒是坦荡，一肩担了所有的责任，挥挥手叫小的先跑，袖子里藏着白色粉末包，后来被证实是糖。

一个暖烘烘、软腾腾的东西抖动着，往他嘴里倒着粉末。他尝到甜味。牙齿迟钝地咬下，对方根本没有躲的意思，只是挑了挑眉，手掌外缘逐渐漫出红色。

“倒下的感觉如何？”波鲁萨利诺的声音很低，很轻，嘲笑的意图逐渐弥漫，“您知道吗？自己的学生里，可是混进了海贼的间谍啊。”

之后发生的一切对泽法来说都毫无意义。楼下，会场中惨叫、鲜血和刀刃入肉声都渐渐稀疏了，一丝一毫也没有落进他的耳朵里。

“前辈！泽法老师……”有个声音朝着盃追逐过来。

“他很安全。”盃打断卷发男人的询问，从对方手里接过冰雕似的嫌疑人，“干得不错。你负责清扫现场。”

“……是！”

滚热的岩浆状火焰在地面上静静流淌，冰碴浮动其上，很快化为几股青烟。

盃转天下午看了三回表。他抓着刚刚毕业的库赞一齐接近那个被严密看守的休息室，推开门——映入眼帘的首先是杂乱床铺。波鲁萨利诺戴着他那顶歪歪斜斜的线帽，抱臂靠着下铺的床柱睡得人事不知，眼镜镜片朝下，沉在床头柜一汪清水中。

盃冲向前去。“老师呢？不让你好好看着他？”

“啊……哦。他挺安全的。”

被拎起来的男人打了个哈欠，拖在地板上的下肢抻长，整个人站直了，能平视着盃。这时门在他们背后开了，狭窄休息室内三个三米巨人你叠我我叠他地失去了重心，挤得库赞直扑上盃肩背。

“都在这干嘛呢！”泽法的爆喝声从门外响起。库赞先站起来，然后是盃，被压在最下面的波鲁萨利诺双手抬起，整理自己不甚整齐的衣襟。

泽法的严厉视线很快转向盃和库赞，后者敏锐地一低头：“要是您没事的话，我们就先去写报告了。”

盃敬礼之后被库赞拖走了。剩下老师瞅着问题学生，手里还捧着个刚刚用过的洗漱杯，依旧十分严肃地问：“昨天晚上……你都干了些什么？！”

“我？我一直在这里警卫您的睡眠。具体细节不如去问那俩人。”波鲁萨利诺仍然大喇喇坐在地上，仰望着有些迟疑又恍然的泽法，理直气壮地说，好像几年前的某一天，他也是这么从喝得烂醉的调情对象的床上爬起来逃跑。泽法在海军训练班第一天开学就来晚了可能也是因为他，但波鲁萨利诺是谁，波鲁萨利诺从不迟到或缺席。

“你的反应速度值得称道。”盃说，“显著减少了人员伤亡。”

我看到两位前辈都来了，还躲在暗处你来我往商量着什么，发生一些事故的概率就大了去了，库赞想，但嘴里说的可是另一回事：“那个人已经认罪，并且宣称用毒刺杀了泽法老师。”

“泽法老师已经第一时间服用了解毒剂。”

“他的脸色还是不好。是不是应该让随行船医……”

“那是因为解毒剂不够。”盃平淡地说，那份平淡无法抑制库赞的年轻眉毛腾一声挑了起来。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 正文里没说清楚的：
> 
> ①那个“谁”就是卧底。然后黄猿赌完搞到了毒，换了药，又送了赤犬解药，让赤犬负责投喂（那杯水，而且剂量是真的不够，总得要黄猿再来一次），结果没有投喂成，还是黄猿亲自来，等于说晚上真的是在照顾病号没有顺便揩油什么的真的没有……（看我诚挚眼神）  
> ②因为老师不杀人，但学生并没有这个正义的问题，所以黄猿利用了赤犬一把，既能不通过老师直接处理叛徒也能搞到老师，毕竟赤犬恨不得生吃剁海贼果实，所以交给他处理真的不怕不怕啦jpg然后交涉……赤犬不行，赤犬也的确是把交涉这种事交给黄猿干的，你看三大将的未来，冰火的婚姻调解猿……
> 
> 唉，本来还有一个青雉黄猿啵嘴被赤犬抓包的镜头在毕业典礼之前，为什么没有搞……还是太纯爱了……（呸）
> 
> 私设：鳏夫泽法和年青黄猿理论上的第一次见面是在成为师徒的前一晚，嘛，男人喝喝小酒（此处应有一份PWP）……约炮泄欲嘛，都可以理解不是。但是没想到第二天就又见面了！是不是很刺激  
> 但是即使是有过一炮之源，他俩依旧搞不成，因为老师是直的而且他始终在承受惨烈的现实，即妻儿受自己的累而横死。比起黄猿，我觉得还是艾茵人选更靠谱（……）
> 
> 为什么搞这对？我第一次看见黄猿这个社畜这么有劲为杀一个人。老师在Z里第一次和学生交战，虽然老师笑着说“我们是最恶师徒，关系屌差”，学生说着“你如此笨重，跟不上我的思必得”，但看完结局回去看第一段，总觉得十分感慨。那正是怀念，炫耀，意难平和水往东去……只能说，那不是三言两语能概括的情景。情景自身就是对它最好的概括。


End file.
